Preguntales a los Guardianes
by Evelyn Bennet
Summary: En este show puedes hacerles preguntas a mis personajes en "El origen de los guardianes:La venganza de Pitch" Hacerles preguntas, retos etc. Entre mas reviews mas capitulos
1. Chapter 1

En este programa tu decides que ponerles a mis personajes retos, preguntas, etc.

Yo seré la presentadora estarán:

Norte Sandman

Bunny Eli

Tooth Pitch

Y nuestro preferido Jack Frost

Atte.

Evelyn bennet

P.D.: Dejen muchos reviews para el comienzo de este show OvO


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn : Hola, bienvenidos a "Preguntales a los guardianes"

(aplausos)

Eli : Ejem

Evelyn: Ah si….y a Eli.

Jack: Uhh… te olvidaron Eli

Eli: Tu cállate… cubito de hielo.

Jack: Hey, como me llamaste?

Eli: Cubito de hielo..- Dijo tratando de no reirse

Jack: Okey me prometí no golpear chicas, pero esta vez será una acepción- Exclamo levantándose de la silla.

Norte: Evelyn haz algo.

Evelyn: Ah si….- Tomo su celular y empezó a grabar.

Norte: Por el amor de.. –Se levanta- YA PAREN, SE COMORTAN COMO ADOLECENTES-

Eli: Pues para su información, somos, adolecentes.

Evelyn: Oigan tengo un show que hacer así que si no les importa…

Eli: Claro, a escuchar preguntas raras.

Evelyn: Eli no seas cruel.

Eli: Apuesto que en ninguna de esas preguntas salgo yo.

Jack: Apuesto a que si..

Eli: Eres un mal creado Jack

Jack: Todo lo contrario, mis padres me crearon con mucho amor.

Eli: Oh…cállate

Evelyn: Bueno comencemos, Estas son preguntas de:

_**Marialis Collazo: **_

Jack como te sentistes cuando los demas te culparon de haber arruinado las pascuas?

Eli: Jack, ARRUINASTE LA PACUA?

Bunny: Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Jack: Ejem si serian tan amables de dejarme contestar.

Eli: Déjame pensar…..no

Evelyn: FLORA GREEN DEJALO CONTESTAR

Eli: Ash…

Jack: Emm gracias,-Los miro- Me senti nefasto, no te ha pasado que te culpan por algo que no fue tu culpa.

Bunny: que no fue tu culpa, QUE NO FUE TU CULPA- Bunny levanto el puño para golpearlo pero…

Eli se puso entre los dos y dijo:

Eli: Tres cosas, uno: estamos en vivo no lo puedes golpear. Dos: porque cuando te enojas tienes que repetir lo que dices y Tres: Dejalo responder.

Bunny: Ash

Jack: Gracias – Haciendo una sonrisa para derretirse.

Eli: Emmm de nada.

Evelyn: Bien continuemos.

2) Y que sentistes cuando Bunny levanto el puño para golpearte?

Jack: Me sentí….pequeño.- Mirando a las chicas del publico decir –Aww-

Eli: Ja! – Todas las chicas que estaban ahí la miraron con cara asesina.- Okey esto es raro.

Evelyn: Bien continuemos con una chica llamada:

**NUCICO:**

1.- Jack, te gusta Tooth? (Si dices que sí, te mato bastardo xD)

Jack: Emm, pues no tengo otra opción que decir que no.

2.-Bunnymund, ¿Porque te desagrada tanto Jack? ¿Qué ocurrio en la nevada de pascua del 68?

Bunny: Pues fíjate que este muchacho-señala a Jack- Causo una nevada, y una fuerte, en el DOMINGO DE PASCUA. Perdi casi la mitad de los niños que creían en mi y ahora solo tengo un cuarto.

Eli: Calma, calma.

Evelyn: Siguiente pregunta.  
3.-Norte, ¿te consideras estable mentalmente? .-.

Norte: Si, perfecto estado, solo pierdo la cordura con las ideas de Jack.

Jack: Oye.

Eli: Uhh..te dijieron torpe.

Jack: Tu…..cállate.

Evelyn: Bien a la siguiente- vio la lista y sonrio viendo a Jack. Jack se sintió un poco incomodo.

4.-Jack, ¿podrías hacer un striptease y subirlo al Youtube? Por favor, no seas cruel :)

Jack: Que es un striptease?- Eli se acerco y le susurro algo en el oído, Jack solo se puso rojo como tomate- Eso solamente lo hacen las chicas.- Eli se cruzo de brazos.

Eli: Como lo sabes?

Jack: Creo que mi respuesta seria no.

Evelyn: Bueno creo que en la siguiente alaban a Jack.  
5.-Jack, ¿Qué se siente tener una fila de fangirls más larga que la muralla china?

Jack: Es un poco difícil creerlo, y quiero a cada una de ellas pero solo una de todas las chicas que se que les gusto, creo que solo amare a una.

Chicas del publico: Awww  
5.-Tooth, ¿te gusta Jack? (Dices que sí, te mato perra xD)

Tooth: Solamente me gustan su sonrisa, sus dientes, sus premolares, sus muelas, sus ojos… Bueno creo que ya me Sali del tema- dijo sonrojada.  
6.-Sandman, ¿no te gustaría poder hablar?

Sandman: ( Solo asintió)

7.-Jack, ¿tienes novia? (Y si dice que no) ¿Quieres una? (:3)

Jack: Nop, Tal vez, para no estar TAN solo.  
Eli: Enserio?

Jack: Que?

Eli: Acabas de decir algo sentimental y ahora lo arruinas todo, lo repito los chicos de ahora no valen la pena.

Evelyn: No todos, pero bueno vamos con la siguiente, que he leído mucho sobre ella quien es:

**Damelifrost:**

1.-pregunta, Thoot ¿cómo te hiciste guardiána de las memorias? y porqué? y también cómo eras de humano.

Tooth: Demasiadas preguntas a la vez que con gusto responderé, Yo era científica, y me di cuenta que los niños no les daba inmportancia sus dientes, así que un dia tome un diente de leche al cual se había caído de un niño, lo examine bajo la luz de la luna, me quede dormida y soñé el pasado que había vivido ese niño, eren memorias felices, corri la vozy le dije al niño lo que había visto, por suerte no pensó que estaba loca, y me creyo. Empezaron a darme sus dientes y yo les recordaba su pasado. Mori en la hoguera porque pensaban que era una bruja, y me converti en guardiana porque les hice recordar a los niños lo importante de la vida, además de los recuerdos, la felicidad. Y yo era media 1.60 y algo. Tenia pelo negro y ojos cafeces era un poco obsesiva de la limpieza.

Eli: Es la historia mas interesante que he escuchado, cuando regresemos me cuentas mas, ok?

Tooth: Ok  
2.-Bunny ¿Porqué dejas flores tras cerrar un túnel? y porqué te caía mal Jack, porqué al final se vio qué mejoró su relación después de qué Jeimy volvió a creer en ti

Bunny: Enserio flores al cerrar un túnel?

Eli: No sabias.

Bunny: No, pero si se porque me cae mal Jack POR LA NEVADA DEL 68. Y no quiero hablar de Jaimie, si?

3.-Norte porqué no me dejaste regalos sí fui buena niña digo yo,

Norte: Cuantos años tienes? Si no es por la edad tal vez no lo sepa.

4.-Jack porqué sí visitaste Coahuila para qué nevara, porqué no te veniste más al norte? digo me hubiera gustado qué pasaras a jugar y ver la nieve por primera vez  
Eli: No será porque no sabe por donde esta el Norte?

Jack: Si lo se

Eli: Ah si? Por donde?

Jack señalo a Norte. Y señalo al sur.

Eli: Creo que este necesita una brújula. Y Damelifrost no es que este contra tu amado pero, creo que este no sabe por donde esta el Norte.

Jack: Ash

5.-Sandman ¿cómo eras cuando humano? eras rubio? de donde eras? para saber qué tipo de voz tenías yo me imagino qué era muy hermosa tú voz XD

Eli: Damelifrost, Sandy siempre ha sido así, nunca murió, nunca fue humano. Y el fabrico su hogar. Y si puede hablar, pero no lo hace porque tiene miedo de despertar a los niños ya que el trabaja de noche.

Sandman: ( Asintió)

Evelyn: Creo que esto es todo

Eli: Entonces si gane la apuesta,

Jack: Que apuesta?

Eli; En la que nadie me iba a preguntar cosas

Jack: Enserio?

Eli: Creo que ya me deprimí

Jack: Creo que necesitas un abrazo.

Eli: Creo que si- Se acerco y le dio un abrazo. – A nadie le importo.-

Jack : Claro que si, a mi me importas- Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Al igual que a los demás Guardianes.

Evelyn: Eli despídete.

Tooth: Bye

Norte : Chao

Bunny: Hasta luego

Jack: Vamos Eli despidete- Tomo la mano de Eli, y la empujo hacia el.

Eli y Jack: Adios..


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn: Hola y bievenidos a "Preguntales a los Guardianes"

Eli: Y a mi!

Jack: Porque tan feliz?

Eli: Por el capitulo.

Jack: Es el capitulo 5 verdad?

Eli: Yep

Jack: Recuerdas en el primer capitulo donde te quedaste atorada en la flor y…

Eli: Shh….cierra esa boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo.

Jack: Ahh si….como?- levantándose de la silla

Eli: Quieres ver como te la cierro?- levantándose de la silla

Cada vez se acercaban mas hasta que…

Eli: Tomala- Dijo pegándole cinta en la boca

Jack: Mhmhmhmh-

Eli: Espera – saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto.- Listo

Jack: Memi- dijo hacindo un puchero

Eli: Quieres que te la quite?

Jack: ( Asintio)

¡SHAM!

Jack: Oh…eso dolio.

Eli: Jajajajajaja-muriendose de la risa

Jack: Porque fue eso?

Eli: Me retaron mis hermanas.

Evelyn: Ninfas?

Eli: Sip

Evelyn: Esas chicas están locas

Eli: Yep

Evelyn: Creo que ya debemos comenzar

Eli: Apuesto a que le preguntan algo incomodo a Jack.

Jack; QUE?!

Evelyn: Dejalo para el final.

Eli: Es divertido molestarlo.

Evelyn; Vayamos con la chica llamada :

**NUCICO**

Jajajaja, buenísimo, me ha encantado xD  
¿Vas a continuarla? Por favor, dime que sí D:  
Quiero seguir haciendo preguntas, jejeje  
¡Saludos!

Evelyn: Claro que voy a continuarla!

Eli: Genial, ahora tendre que soportar esto para una eternidad.

Jack: Que exagerada

Evelyn: La siguiente es:

**Nerea Infante**

OLA K ASE

Pregunta para Eli:  
1.-Cuales son tus poderes?

Eli: Vaya porfin a alguien le importo.

Jack: A solamente le importas a ella.

Eli: Todo va a su tiempo,

Jack: En menos de una semana ya tenia a las chicas a mis pies.

Eli: Es muy diferente con un chico que con una chica, Y si serias tan amable de dejarme contestar.

Jack: Ya…. okey

Eli: Cual era la pregunta?

Evelyn: Cuales son tus poderes?

Eli: Ah si, mira soy, como decirlo… ah ya se, soy como la segunda madre naturaleza.

2.-Te gustaría ser una guardiana?

Eli: Si, si me gustaría.

Jack: Retira lo dicho.

Eli: No, aunque tuviera problemas con este -señala a Jack-

Jack: Conmigo?...no no no no no Tienes que ser responsable y tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan los demás…guardianes. Es horrible!

Eli: Yo tendría mi forma de ser responsable.

Evelyn: Bien dicho. Y como ella te alaba a TI Eli la invitamos al programa, un aplauso porfavor!

(Aplausos)

Evelyn: Bienvenida

Nerea Infante: Gracias

Eli: Te amo eres la mejor!

Nerea Infante: Gracias igualmente

Evelyn: Entonces a quien le quisieras preguntar primero.

Nerea Infante: A Jack.

Jack: Adelante

Nerea Infante: Te gusta alguna fan tuya?

Jack: Todas son mortales, por desgracia.

Nerea Infante: Tiene que haber alguna o que al menos que te atraiga fisicamene! –desesperada-

Jack: Si hubo una vez en el que quede pegado a un iman y Eli….

Eli: Ni se te ocurra continuar la frase – sacando la cinta-

Jack: Sabes, te ves linda cuando te enojas

Nerea Infante: Hoo...-sonrisa burlona- que...ESTES ENAMORADO DE ELI! SI ES QUE NO TE GUSTA UNA DE TUS MILES DE FANS! -le aseñala con el dedo-

Jack: Que?! No cl-claro que no..- poniéndose sonrojado- Prefiero autografiar gratis que darle un beso a Eli.

Eli: Tomare eso como un cumplido

Nerea Infante: Me firmas un autógrafo? -mirada suplicante-

Jack: Claro, date la vuelta.- Le autografía en la camiseta con un marcador sharpie- Listo

Evelyn: Fue un gusto que vinieras

Eli: Bye

(Nerea Infante se sale)

Evelyn: Bien continuemos, las siguientes preguntas, o mejor dicho amenazas son para Eli:

**SUSAN**

Jack pense que eramos novios ME MENTISTE T-T

Jack: Que?!

Y tu Eli vas a pagar, tienes que clavarte un cuchillo -.-

Eli: Quien te dice que lo hare!

Si no tendras q entrar al cuarto oscuro con el chico que tu quieras. Y no te me acerques a Jack  
Quedas advertida!

Eli: Al cuarto oscuro, soy claustrofóbica!-

Evelyn: Lo siento.. solamente cabe una persona ahí

Eli: No,no lo hare!

Jack: Yo lo hare por ella.

Publico: Ehh?!

Evelyn: Seguro?

Jack: Claro, se lo debo

Eli: A si por la vez que metiste la cabeza en..

Jack: Shh! – Se acerca a Eli- Nadie tiene que saber lo que paso en el set, okey?

Eli: De acuerdo

Jack: Donde esta el cuarto?- Le enseñan un cuarto como del tamaño de un elevador pequeño.

Evelyn: Entra

Jack: No esta tan mal- Lo ensierran-

Evelyn: Mientras Jack esta ahí pasamos a comerciales

" _Telcel, la red en tus manos"_

Jack: Soy libre!

Evelyn: Tan solo fue menos de un minuto no es tanto

Jack: Para mi fue una eternidad.

Evelyn: bueno pasemos con:

**damelifrost**

1.-ok, qué triste lo tuyo Thoot, en serio, lamento preguntar,

Tooth: No hay problema, el pasado es el pasado.

2.-y Bunny en serio no sabías lo de las flores?

Bunny: Es que esta chamaca –Señala a Eli- A veces pone una flor en medio de la calle mas pequeña sin pavimento, y solo pone una así que es muy confuso cual, es cual.

3.- y por cierto Jeimy creyó en tí toda su vida eh? bueno eso dijo en la peli

Bunny: Andaba enojado con Jamie ya que esta en su adolecencia y me hizo una broma pesada con este chamaco – señala a Jack-

Jack: Fue comico

Eli: Que le hiciste- acariciando a Bunny, cual fingia tristesa-

Jack: Globo de agua…

Evelyn; -Viendo las malas intenciones de ambos- BUENO creo que deberíamos continuar.

4.- Norte qué tiene qué ver la edad? sigo siendo buena niña, y nunca me llegaron regalos

Norte: Que extraño, checare mi lista…

5.-Jack necesitas una brújula,

Eli: Enserio, no sabia?- Fingiendo sarcasmo

6.- por cierto los reto a qué canten algo de "paquita la del Barrio" XD eso sí sería traumatico,

Eli: Cual canción?

Evelyn: Rata de dos patas

(Cantan la canción)

Eli: Creo que la música no se me da..

Jack: Apoco?-sarcasmo

Eli: Este no aprende- sacando la cinta

Jack: Okey ya no hare nada que te moleste-cruzando los dedos.

Eli: Quedas advertido…-poniendo la cinta en su bolso

Evelyn: Bueno pasemos a la siguiente

7.-y bueno una pregunta para Jack porqué te sonrojaste con lo del streptess sólo tienes qué bailar y quitarte la sudadera, deberías hacerlo, XD jajaja sería chistoso

Jack: Bueno no pierdo nada.-Se levanta

Eli: No te atrevas…

Jack: Que esto?- Dijo quitandose la sudadera con ritmo, lanzándola a la cara de Eli, al cual ella se lo pone en la cara para que nadie vea su sonrojo. Jack baila como Elvis Presley, lanzándole besos a sus fans, escuchándose como siempre.

Chicas del publico: Ahh casate conmigo!, o Jack te Amo! – Entre otras.

Eli se aferraba al sueter, para que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Jack: Oye Eli, tarde o temprano tendras que darme mi sudadera

Eli: -se la lanza- Agh-

Jack: Tienes que dármela en la mano, señorita

Eli recoje la sudadera, pero ella trae la cinta con ella,

Jack: Gracias

Eli: Denada- Se veía en su mirada sus malas intenciones.

Jack se puso la sudadera y noto que sentía que se pegaba a el.

Jack: Que hiciste?

Eli: Me estas hablando a mi?

Jack: Que le hiciste a mi sudadera?

Eli: Solo unos ajustes…- cruzándose de brazos

Jack: Estaba perfecta

Eli: Nahh

Jack intentando quitársela, pero no podía, estaba pegada a el.

Evelyn: Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para ver

Jack: QUE LE HICISTE?

Eli: Nada… que tu sepas

Evelyn: Tenemos dos chicas mas que atender a si que si no les importa…

Eli: No para nada…

Jack: Oh si ven aquí….

Evelyn: Jack siéntate

Jack: Ash… Eli me las vas a pagar!

Eli: Aja si aja…

Evelyn: Vamos con la siguiente chica que es:

**Marialis Collazo**

1.- ¿Le has contado a los guardianes sobre tu pasado?

Jack: Solo a Tooth…(sonrojado)

2.-¿Has hablado con los guardianes de como te sentistes estando solo por 300? Si no lo has hecho me gustaria mucho que hablaras de ambas cosas.

Jack: Si pero solo a Tooth porque es la única que me escucha.

3.-Bunny:¿Como te sentistes cuando aquel niño te atravezó?

Bunny: Horrible… jamás me habían a travesado

4.-Ahora dime, ¿Como crees que se sintio Jack durante esos 300 años? Al menos tu tenias a Tooth, Norte y Sandman.

Eli: Porque todos piensan en Jack?! Jack has esto, has lo otro, dime esto, fírmame esto, EL NO ES EL UNICO INMORTAL QUE NADIE PUEDE VER!- (Se va del escenario)

Todos: O.O

Jack: Yo voy con ella…

Todos: Suerte

Jack. ¿?

Evelyn: Vamos con la siguiente persona:

Eli: Esperenme !

Todos: (de donde salió esta?)

Evelyn: Eli, regresaste, genial!

Bunny: (susurrando al oído de Jack) Que le diste…

Jack: Que cosa… yo nada.

Buny: hmm…

Evelyn: Bueno debemos continuar…con:

**BuhoOscuro16**

jajaja me gustomucho esta muy divertido XD ahora mi preguntas serian...  
1) Bunny que fue lo que realmente paso en el 68 ademas de la tormenta? (tu odio haca jack no es por eso ¡CONFIESA!) Fueron novios o algo?

Eli: Ja! Puedo abituarme a esto!

Bunny y Jack: Que, no!

Bunny: Es solo que Jack es un niño malcreado y siempre me hace bromas pesadas, y yo no se que le hice para que fuera así!

Eli: Misterion de la inmortalidad…

2) Norte estas enmorado de Tooth?

Norte: Claro que no querida yo la veo como una hija, además yo ya estoy casado.

3) Jack cuando te duchas (:3 sangrado nasal) El agua se congela?

Jack: Depende, si es agua común y corriente si, pero si es la cascada de Cascaron, Carameli..

Eli: Querrás decir la Cascada de Cascarremitch

Jack: Si es esa, esa agua en mágica- mira a Eli-

Publico: (mal pensados)

Evelyn: no entiendo, Eli explícame…

Eli: Jack me miro porque yo se lo dije, es mágica el agua porque cuando estas en ella ya no tienes poderes y cuado sales se te regresan tus poderes…

Jack: Si que estaban pensando…

Eli: Verdad?

4)Sadman Morfeo es tu nombre griego o es otro espiritu?

Eli: Totalmente OTRO espíritu verad Sandy?

Sandy: (Asiente)

5) Jack has tenido novias? (Si dice que si me da un paro cardiaco)

Jack: Cof cof si cof cof

Publico: Que?!

Eli: (limandose las uñas) Creo que ya te cacharon…

Jack: No ayudas Eli…

Eli: Que? Por lo meos no dije que sales con Tooth

Jack: Eli!

Eli: Alejate de mi que voy a decir con quienes has salido..

6) Eli... Eres bipolar? o eres sentimentalmente inestable? XDD supongo q eso es todo y ya tienes lectora asegurada :P

Eli: Mis sentimientos depende de la temperatura, cuando Jack esta lejos de aquí todo es mejor… y cuando esta cerca me deprimo fácilmente. Pero pensándolo bien creo que es ua buena pregunta…

Jack: Yo se me la respuesta es un SI en grande

Eli: Eres un TONTO en grande

Jack: Ahh si

Evelyn Es todo Despidanse

Tooth; Bye

Norte; Adios

Bunny: Adios

Sandy: (Se despide)

Eli; Bye… Ahhh- Una ráfaga de hielo le pega en la cara, haciendo que corriera detrás del set.

(Se escuchan gritos y risas detrás del set pero se escucha un golpe que silencia todo)


End file.
